This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring heat to food articles and, more particularly, to a novel apparatus for initially cooking food articles and for holding the food articles at a preferred temperature for prolonged time periods during display of the items for sale.
The novel method of cooking and holding food articles for which the present apparatus is utilized is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,675, 4,224,862 and 4,278,697, and the novel apparatus for heating and circulating heat absorbing fluid through the present apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,693 and 5,201,364, the contents of all of which are to be incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Briefly, the U.S. Department of Agriculture has long determined that there is considerable danger of spoilage and Salmonella (food poisoning bacteria) development in food articles which are held for even short periods of time at temperatures ranging between 40.degree. F. and 145.degree. F. Prior art apparatus utilizing, for example, electrically heated air, steam, etc., have encountered problems in attempting to maintain warm food articles held in the apparatus at temperatures above 140.degree. F. within a temperature range of +5.degree. F. without also causing considerable undesired additional cooking or "overcooking" of them as pointed out in the aforementioned patents. The method comprises storing cooked meat or other food articles in a chamber having closure means intended to be repeatedly and frequently opened and closed, supporting the cooked food articles on support means located within the chamber, forcing a heated liquid heat-transferring medium through radiator means located adjacent to and on opposite sides of the support means, and maintaining the temperature above 140.degree. F. and within a temperature range of +5.degree. F. The apparatus disclosed in the latest of the aforementioned patents for practicing the afore-stated method consisted basically of mounting a plurality of support means in vertical stacked relationship to each other. Each of the support means consisted of a plate through which heated fluid is passed. The plates are connected in parallel relationship to each other and all parallel plates are connected in series relationship to the pump and the sump containing the heated liquid. An electric heater element in the sump connected to a control circuit is used to heat and maintain the temperature constant of the heat transferring medium.
The novel apparatus of the present invention which employs the method and apparatus for heating and circulating a heat transfer medium to cook and hold food articles as afore-described, comprises in one embodiment a display rack secured to a frame and having a plurality of troughs formed by plates arranged in step-like fashion to hold a plurality of food items, such as sandwiches, etc., prior to sale. The troughs enable the food items placed in the trough to be warmed by heat radiating and conducting from the surface of the three plates comprising the trough. The plates have at least one and preferably two or more through bores each of which is connected to an adjacent through bore so that a continuous passageway is formed through all the through bores of all of the plates comprising the troughs and shelves to a single inlet and outlet connection. This inlet and outlet is connected to an apparatus for heating and circulating a heat transferring medium such as that disclosed in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,693 and 5,201,364.
In another embodiment, the shelves beneath the display are eliminated and the afore-referenced apparatus for heating and circulating the heat transferring medium is connected directly to the inlet and outlet of the plates comprising the troughs of the display rack.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a superior apparatus for cooking and holding food articles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel display rack for food items prior to sale wherein the items are maintained in a heated state with no additional cooking thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel display rack for food items prior to sale having a beneath cabinet means wherein food items can be cooked and also held prior to being transferred to the display rack for sale.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and accompanying drawings, which are merely illustrative of the present invention.